First Lady of Amestris
by Queen Elenya Hawk
Summary: With Mustang's promotion to Führer, they both knew things would only get more difficult; but at least they had each other. The telling of Roy and Riza's struggles in their fight for a better future, for themselves, and for their country.
1. Checkmate

Chapter 1: Checkmate

Central City, Amestris, 1922

General Roy Mustang marched down the Central Command Headquarters' corridors toward the Führer's office. To his left and a step behind, his adjutant Riza Hawkeye accompanied him upon his request. It wasn't completely certain, but they both knew what he had been called for. They walked in silence but a million things were running through their minds. There was a glint in his eyes, the hope of a dream about to come true.

"Do you think this is it?" he interrupted her stream of thoughts.

She smiled. "I would bet on it, sir."

"We have come a long way, Lieutenant Colonel."

"Yes."

They reached the wooden door. She stood with her back against the wall, hands folded and perfect soldier posture, but a soft expression on her face.

"If it is what we think, General, I'd like to invite you to a little celebration dinner."

He looked pleasantly surprised; she rarely suggested a reunion outside the workplace. But he knew what this was about. They deserved a moment of their own to contemplate what they had done so far. Years of hard work and sacrifice had finally gained their reward; or so it seemed.

"Sounds like a plan. Should I bring Snow?"

"Oh, Hayate would be thrilled."

He looked at her knowingly. "Then let's hope for the best."

Riza didn't care having to wait outside. Whether it was good news or bad news, she would be the first to know. Roy knocked firmly and a private opened the door. Three huge drachman matryoshka dolls in a corner of the room depicted the eccentricity of the old man sitting at the desk under the window. The General saluted him.

"Mustang! Come on in!" Grumman waved his hand in invitation before grabbing a folder from one of his assistants. "The documents have arrived."

"What documents, sir?" Roy asked as he approached him.

Grumman smirked. "Everyone else, get out," he ordered to the three people working around him. When they were left alone, Roy sat down and Grumman continued. "Why don't we play a game of chess as we talk?" He set the board on the desk before Roy had the time to answer.

"Our favorite game. Of course." Roy's pieces were black making his opponent the first to make a move.

"In six months from now, I'll retire."

Roy moved a pawn. "I'm aware of that, sir."

Grumman sighed. "It's not been easy at all to repair the mess that Bradley and his people left us with." A piece went forward.

"You have done an outstanding job, however. After Central City was restored and the trials for those involved in the plan of the immortal army ended, people felt safer because they saw your accomplishments. Many have changed their view on the military."

"There's still so much to be done, though. But I'm afraid I won't have the time."

"One man can't do it all. No matter our efforts there will always be issues of some kind. That's what rulers are for. Doing the best they can during the time of their leadership."

"Ah… at least the wars are over."

"The biggest improvement in over a hundred years. There will be whole chapters written about you in history and politics books."

"Anyone with the rank of Führer gets that, anyway."

There was a pause as they continued their game in concentration. Minutes passed before Grumman talked again. "I will decide today on my successor."

Roy smirked. "I trust you will make the best decision, then. How many candidates have you been considering?"

"After a few long meetings with the Parliament they have left upon me the final decision among three people. There's General Armstrong, for starters. I have never seen such commanding presence; she intimidates me like no one else, quite frankly," he confessed accommodating his glasses. "So imposing, devoted to duty and intelligent, I wonder what would become of Amestris with her at the top."

"It may become an expansion of Fort Briggs. Even with peace treatments we're still vulnerable to attack if for any reason a foreign country wanted to bring a war against us. General Armstrong would make sure nobody crossed the borderline and we'd be always safe from unexpected assaults."

"Very true, very true. She does deserve more recognition for her capabilities. However, I don't believe our people are ready to accept being ruled by that 'survival of the fittest' philosophy. They will need someone more charismatic and inspiring in whom they can fully trust."

Roy nodded. "Probably, sir."

The pieces kept moving along the board. "The other candidate is Lieutenant General Henry Douglas, the Commanding Officer in West City. Not a full General yet but I wasn't one either when I got this position. He has proved to be extremely hard working and pragmatic. Persevering, too."

"Sincerely, I do not have a liking for that man. He's severe and I don't doubt his intentions are for the good of the people, but after a number of rumors and complaints about his persona, I consider him to be quite… despicable."

Grumman raised an eyebrow in curious attention. "Explain yourself."

"I've heard he tends to pull rank, even on officers that are not under his command."

"I see."

"Also, my Lieutenant Colonel, specifically…" Grumman raised his eyes from the game to set them on Roy. "…commented on having received lascivious remarks from him."

Grumman lowered his head and his lenses shadowed. "Why is it the first time I hear of this?" Roy could almost hear Douglas' name being crossed off Grumman's mental candidate list.

"She refuses to take matters into her own hands or even collaborate with me about it. She considers it a waste of time."

Grumman shook his head in disapproval. "That attitude doesn't mean he can't be a good Führer, but it definitely won't take him far either." He took one of Roy's pieces out of the board. "I believe though only the best strategist should be worthy of this post."

Roy moved a rook. "What about your third candidate, sir?"

Grumman chuckled. "You know you're my favorite, Mustang. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." A white piece was moved. "Check."

The General freed his king. "But I did learn much of what I know from you. You earned this position yourself."

The Führer smiled. "This is not about favoritism, of course. But I would feel very inclined to choose you as my successor if you promised to take my granddaughter's hand in marriage."

Roy laughed. "Well, I can't promise you that, Grumman. It's not entirely up to me, she should have a say in this."

"Oh, but she's a smart woman; she wouldn't reject you."

"Checkmate."

"What?!" Grumman looked at the board. Indeed, Roy had just won the game. "Aaaah…" he scratched his head. "Well played, boy." Roy put the pieces back in the storage box as the older man took his notepad. "Your record is now 147 losses, 2 wins and 21 draws."

"It was a good game."

"Alright. I guess we'll both be very busy with paperwork the next few months."

"Aren't we always?"

"Oh, but this is different." Grumman took the folder of documents he had previously mentioned and passed it to Roy. "Would you help me by starting to sign these papers?"

Roy took a look at the first pages. He froze; his eyes opened wider and if there had been enough silence he could have heard his heart skipping a beat. He turned his attention back to Grumman. "…Sir?"

"Don't give me that look, Mustang. You _were_ expecting this."

"But- but you said you hadn't decided yet. This is already settled," he refuted confused.

"I _did_ say I would choose the best strategist, didn't I?" Roy didn't know how to respond anymore. He was completely transfixed. Grumman's face turned serious and his tone became that of no-nonsense. "Do you consider yourself both worthy and capable of leading this country?"

Roy straightened up. Indeed, this was the real deal. "I do."

"Then, there's nothing more to say." He opened a desk drawer and took out a gold fountain pen. "My granddaughter gave me this for my birthday; I use it for special occasions only. I believe your signature here would be a quite proper use of it," he said as he handed it to Roy. "In six months' time, Mustang, you will be promoted to the rank of Führer. Congratulations."

* * *

Riza waited patiently when she heard footsteps approaching her. A tall, blonde man with glasses walked to her and she saluted him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, tell me what's going on in there."

"It's a private meeting between Führer Grumman and General Mustang, sir."

"Oh, is it? Go back to work, then. Make yourself useful."

Riza glared at him but quickly concealed it. "I was ordered by General Mustang to wait here until he comes out, _Lieutenant General_." Roy hadn't really ordered her, but asked her, to wait for him. But she would not take idiotic orders from someone ranked lower than him.

"What are you, his dog?" he looked at the door for a moment to see if he could listen to what was going on inside, but nothing was heard except muffled sounds. "The Führer has asked me to come from Western Headquarters for important reasons. I'm telling you to leave; I'll take it from here. And if what you want is a chance of a faster promotion, you know where _my_ desk is."

Her face darkened. She couldn't believe this man had the nerve to actually talk to her like that. "Excuse my forwardness, _sir_, but I find what you're suggesting absolutely offensive and-"

"And what exactly do you think I'm suggesting, Hawkeye?"

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Both heads turned to the one calling her. Roy had just come out of the office and heard the last part of their conversation. Henry Douglas saluted Roy; Roy didn't even mind to address him, talking to his adjutant instead. "Is everything alright?"

She knew he could see right through her, but she wasn't about to create a commotion in the middle of the hallway; by the Führer's office door, none the less. "Yes, sir."

"Then, we can go." Roy turned his back to them and Riza quickly followed him. "Lieutenant General Douglas," he said slightly turning to him. "I believe the Führer is expecting you."

"Yes, thank you," the blonde said.

As Roy and Riza walked away from him, the tension fell. He looked sideways at her and she was looking curiously back at him.

"What happened there?" he asked her.

"Nothing of importance."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. However… I believe _you_ have some news to share, don't you, General?"

"Oh, I do have something to tell you…" he smiled. "That's some fine pen you gave to the Führer."

Riza stared at him confused; then it suddenly dawned on her. Roy hadn't seen her smile like that in a very long time.


	2. Photo Album

Chapter 2: Photo Album

She knew it was him by his familiar knocking. Perfect timing, she had just finished arranging dinner. Black Hayate was eagerly sniffing under the door, waving his tail. He knew Roy hadn't come alone. Riza ran a hand through her short hair and opened the door. She was immediately assaulted by a pair of big paws and a happy bark.

"Oh!" she said startled. Two other smaller creatures ran past her towards Black Hayate.

"Snow!" Roy scowled.

"It's okay," she told him as she scratched the white dog behind the ears. The animal soon returned to the floor. "Good girl." Snow abandoned Hawkeye's side as soon as she spotted the male, and all four pets quickly indulged in a game of jumps.

"Evening, General. Please, come in." Roy entered the apartment and raised his hand to show her the bottle he'd brought. "Oh, this is great. Thank you." She took the wine and walked into the kitchen.

He took off his coat as he followed her. "Where's White Katana?"

She smiled. "She's a sleepyhead; must be on my bed." She left the bottle on the table.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're lucky. The boys have so much energy I have to throw a toy for them to fetch until my arm hurts."

"That's perfectly normal for puppies," she said as she indicated him to take a seat. The table was already set. "I may have to take her jogging in the future." She opened a drawer and grabbed a corkscrew.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, thanks." She opened the bottle and served two glasses as she asked, "Are you hungry yet?"

His lips twisted upwards. "I was a little, until I smelled whatever you have there on the counter. Now I'm starving."

She grinned. "Alright." She turned for a moment and took a skillet before laying it on the center of the table. It was a steaming lasagna.

Roy marveled at it like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "This looks delicious!"

"I was surprised when you turned down the men's offer to a bar. We could have postponed this."

"And miss your home-cooking? I don't think so. You asked me first, besides. And they would have hardly been able to keep their mouths shut when drunken. We don't want the press to know just yet."

"True." She put a salad bowl next to the lasagna and made to sit down, but something called her attention. "Hey, look who's here."

Roy turned and saw a white puppy had entered the kitchen. "Hello!" he said to Katana. "I bet you smelled the food, huh?" He patted her head.

"I fed her and Hayate about an hour ago. Have yours eaten?"

"Before coming, sure."

Two little black dogs found their sister, and she ran around the table before going to the living room as they followed her. Roy and Riza laughed and she finally sat down.

"So." She took her glass, grinning. "Soon-to-be Führer of Amestris... Congratulations once more."

He nodded, a smile growing bigger by the second. "I'd be long dead if it weren't for you, so you made this possible. Thank you."

After a short pause, she said, "I'm proud of you, Roy Mustang."

"It is mutual."

She raised her glass and he did the same. "To a beautiful future."

He smirked. "To our future." She didn't miss the double entendre.

They toasted and drank their wine in unison. As they had dinner, they remained mostly silent except for a few occasional comments and animated smiles, until he felt the need to break the quiet.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask."

She raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Did Douglas tell you something that bothered you, today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Forget it, please. It was the same as always. Nothing to worry about; they're just words."

He tightened his grip on the fork. "How did he even make it to Lieutenant General, anyway? He was a Military Police officer."

"He was a Colonel like you by the Promised Day. When the top brass got murdered or arrested he decided to run for high office. You know how many got promoted the following months; he started to climb the ladder."

He sighed. "The bastard. He was also the responsible for Ross' incarceration. Poor woman wasn't even investigated properly and ended up scheduled for execution."

"But you saved her life, and she became an invaluable ally."

He frowned. "I'll have to do something about that man when I become Führer."

She smiled. "If you think you have to..." She noted his plate was empty. "Do you want some more?"

"No, thanks, I'm full. You should really invite me more often, Lieutenant Colonel. This was a delicacy."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Thanks, but you don't need to flatter me." She got up and put the dishes in the sink. Then she walked past him. "Come, I've got something to show you."

Curious, Roy walked behind her and sat on a two-body couch to her side in front of a coffee table. She took a big, seemingly old book from the table and put it on her lap as she explained, "I found this last week, but I barely skimmed through it." She opened it between them; it was a photo album.

He stared with interest at the first page. There was a blonde little girl on a swing. She had cropped hair and a summer dress. He recognized her immediately.

"Hey, that's you!" he told her. She nodded in response. "You were so tiny." She laughed. "I remember that day. Didn't I take that picture?"

"No, that was my father. But you were around so it's no surprise that you remember it." She turned the page. "This one, though. You took it."

The picture showed the same girl sitting on the grass, holding a rabbit. "You're right, I took that one. I caught that rabbit, too…" he frowned in thought. "What happened to it?"

"We let it go."

"Right…" Riza turned the page and Roy froze. He covered his face with his hand and muttered against it, "You little devil." She laughed heartedly. "I can't believe you kept this one."

"Well, of course. It wasn't everyday I got to find you asleep on the table and had the chance to put a flower crown on you."

He squinted. "You could have at least told me before I went to speak to your father."

She shrugged. "I'm still not sorry."

Other pictures showed Riza cooking, a soft-featured Roy reading a book under a tree, a stuffed dog in the center of a transmutation circle and Roy's palms on the floor over the chalk lines, Berthold Hawkeye with a hand on his daughter's shoulder who was standing next to him. A collection of different things they lived together when he stayed in his master's house.

As the pages were turned he felt like making a journey to the past, being reminded of the place he had come from. He suspected that had been Riza's main intention when she decided to show him the book. He would soon rule the country; Amestris' destiny would depend on him. A long time ago, when he was barely a young adult, and he hadn't yet suffered the horrors of war, he had innocent dreams. The world would never be the way he had dreamed of once, there had been too much blood spilled for it to be completely healed; but he would take all that pain and damage and turn it into something positive. He would make a difference. And he knew he would need Riza by his side to do it. Even after everything she had been through, he was thankful she had chosen the same path in the end.

Roy frowned, thoughtful. "You know, I don't think I ever asked you." She turned to him. "When you were younger, what did you want to be when you grew up?" She lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, most girls don't dream of entering the military. I know you didn't."

She shook her head. "You're right."

"So? A doctor? A lawyer?"

"I wanted to be a teacher," she said softly.

He blinked. "I see... You would have been a great teacher; you're strict but gentle, too. And kids like you. I'm sorry it didn't turn out that way."

"It was my choice. I am where I want to be."

He nodded.

They continued to see the photographs, those Riza hadn't yet seen lately. There were some of their teenage years, of her alone, of him alone, of them together; one where she was cutting a cake and he was dipping a finger into it, one where they were playing chess, one where he simply held her by the waist and she looked at the camera with a very shy smile and a barely visible blush. The last one called his attention.

"Such a nice picture! How come I've never seen it before? I don't even remember having it taken."

She smiled. "I kept it to myself for some time. It was the only decent picture of us together."

He observed the image again. "Why do you look embarrassed?"

She bit her lower lip and evaded his eyes. "I may have developed a little crush on you back then." She didn't mind telling him about it. It had been too long since those days and they rarely kept any secrets from each other anymore.

He stared at her silently for a moment. "Really?" She nodded slowly. He tried hard not to grin as widely as he was feeling like. "I had no idea."

"You were not supposed to know."

He chuckled. He hadn't expected that kind of revelation but he was glad he knew now. "You have a camera, right? Why don't we take a picture together?"

"What, now?"

"Why not? Just don't keep it only to yourself; I'll want a copy of it."

She smiled. "Fine."

He watched her as she looked for her camera and laid it on a shelf in front of them after setting the timer.

"Ten seconds," she told him before sitting next to him.

He hugged her and she questioned him with a look. "We need to recreate your embarrassed expression," he explained.

"I can't be embarrassed by a simple hug anymore, General."

"Time's up. Smile." She smiled slightly at the camera and as a light flashed, Roy kissed her cheek.

She was clueless as to what face she had made when the photograph was taken. She just knew she was surprised, then confused, then uncomfortable. He didn't have to be affectionate with her; didn't he know by now how she liked it more than she should?

He looked at her; he didn't need to ask what she was thinking. He just embraced her tighter, softly pressing her head against his chest; she didn't reject him. "I bet that was a wonderful picture."

"I bet you ruined the picture." He laughed and she felt the vibration through his shirt.

A silence invaded them, but it wasn't an awkward silence; it was a pleasant one. They enjoyed being in each other's company, and had grown used to the other's presence over the years in all kinds of environments: the office, the battlefield, the social gatherings, the few intimate moments they managed to get; where sometimes they talked about personal matters, and sometimes they spoke without words.

Riza allowed herself to relax in his arms, and he looked into her eyes. It was still there, he knew; the pool of restrained emotions. He wanted to say something to her, do something, but she also knew. And as much as they knew, they couldn't. It was frustrating. He gave her a wry smile and she just kept staring back at him. Oh, how he wished they could!

A few more minutes passed, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Her breathing was calm and even, her upper body warm over his. The more he stayed in that position, the more difficult he found it to get up; exactly the reason why he made up his mind to do it. He breathed in deeply and let out the air slowly, tiredly.

"I should get going," he announced before he disentangled himself from her and stood up.

"Yes." She stood up as well.

He found all five dogs resting together, the two male puppies playfully biting each other's ears and neck. "Come on, Snap, Spark," he called them. "You too, Snow." The brothers obeyed him quickly but their mother didn't move. She was licking White Katana's face.

Riza was moved by the sweet exchange and sympathized with her. "You can stay if you want," she said to Roy. He was taken aback and she immediately corrected her offer. "I mean, you can take the couch."

He smirked. "No, thank you; I'd rather leave. Maybe some other time?"

"Of course." Some other times, when they had chances in the past, he hadn't stayed either, but she would still ask.

"Snow!" he called again. This time the dog walked towards him. Riza opened the door and he stepped out. He smiled. "Thanks again for dinner. It was delicious."

"Thank you."

He sighed and then said soberly, "We're only six months away, Lieutenant Colonel."

She nodded. Away from achieving his goal, she understood. Away from each other, he had meant. Six months were nothing compared to the long time they had been waiting for it. They were almost there.

"Goodnight, General."

"Goodnight."

He turned away and walked through the hallway, being followed by his three loyal dogs. When he reached the stairs she lost sight of him, and finally closed the door. She crouched down against it and Black Hayate nuzzled her hand; she hugged him tightly.


	3. Führer

Chapter 3: Führer

It was a wonderful morning. The day had finally come. In a matter of hours, Grumman would relinquish the power to Roy in a public ceremony. Riza had barely managed to get some rest the previous night, since she couldn't stop thinking about the safety measures that would have to be taken during the event, the commotion she would have to brace herself for, and the joy and pride she felt for her commanding officer.

Before getting on her car to go to Headquarters, she spotted the newsstand across the street and approached it. Most of the newspapers and magazines talked about the same thing on their cover. Some headlines were '_End of Grumman Era'_, '_Is Mustang the next Bradley?'_ and a women's magazine cover read '_Roy Mustang: hot and single'_. Riza snickered at that. The one that called her attention the most, however, read '_Mustang becomes Führer'_. She bought a copy of that.

* * *

A multitude waited impatiently for the new Führer to appear on stage and get on the podium as Grumman made his last statement. A huge national flag behind him represented every single person in the amphitheatre.

Backstage, a tall, handsome man with slicked raven hair and military issued uniform with four stars on his epaulette remained soberly calm and content. He couldn't say he wasn't nervous in the slightest, but he was used by now to speaking in front of big audiences. He had prepared himself for this event for most of his career. He was accompanied by his ever-loyal Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye and Captain Havoc, among a few other officers in charge of his personal security. Every spot in the city with sights to the stage had been covered to ensure the safety of both the old and the new Führers of the country.

Grumman stood solemn as he finished talking through the microphone before him. "It is with enormous pride and pleasure I now introduce to you, Mr. Roy Mustang, the new Führer of Amestris."

That was his cue. The crowd exploded in applause as the Flame Alchemist finally made his appearance and saluted the old man. Riza positioned herself near the wall to his left, his weaker side; and Jean to his right. As the noise dissipated he noticed everyone he knew sitting at the first few rows. The Elrics, the Hughes, the Armstrongs, the rest of his team and his aunt among others. He was ready.

He took a deep breath and began his speech. "Citizens of Amestris, thank you for gathering here today."

Hawkeye and Havoc shared a look. He was doing it; their lifelong friend and commander was living his moment.

"It is a great honor to be the Head of State. I will take this power with responsibility and commitment. Following Grumman's lead, this country will undergo several changes in the coming years that will only be for the good of the people. As a soldier who has experienced the war first-hand…" He made eye contact with Gracia Hughes. "As a man who has lost dear friends, both in the battlefield and in the search of truth and justice…" He looked back at the crowd. "It is my dream and my intention, to prevent that from ever happening again."

There was a pause as a short clapping was heard throughout the place.

"The future of Amestris is clear. I will work hard to restore the image of the Amestrian Military and make it an organization that can be trusted and respected by every man and woman born within these borders as it once was.

I've had your support during the restoration of Ishval. It hasn't been an easy nor a quick feat. It took a big effort on our part, and years later we're still constructing buildings and developing the economy aspects of the region. But all of that wouldn't have been possible without the collaboration of the Ishvalans, who confided in the State to do it.

As the Führer, I will do everything humanly possible to ensure your safety and wellbeing. I will look after you."

He turned to Riza and she nodded encouragingly. He continued.

"But I'm only human, and I can't do it alone. So I will ask of you, to protect the ones you love, so they can protect the ones they love in return. As such, we will have built a strong, unbreakable brotherhood through a chain of collaboration. We are one country, and if we all unite as one strong entity, then nothing will ever tear us down. We will function as one, and we will head towards a new era of constant growth and prosperity. Thank you."

He smiled and the audience gave a standing ovation. There was an announcement and everyone stood on their places as the national anthem started to sound. The first time it did so with Roy at the top. Covertly, he looked at Riza again, whose eyes shone with emotion. He winked at her, then took an intake of air and observed the scene before him. These were the people he would protect.

* * *

The post-ceremony party was held that same night at Central Palace, the fanciest hotel in the city which had a huge elegant events room. The attendants were the highest ranked military officers and their spouses as well as the Parliament members and Roy's personal guests.

After everyone arrived, they proceeded to the traditional waltz. The Führer's first dance was with the widowed Mrs. Bradley, the ex-First Lady. The woman knew how to move on the dance floor despite her age, since she was used to military galas. Then he danced with May Chang, the seventeenth royal princess of Xing; now also known as Alphonse Elric's girlfriend.

As etiquette dictated, the next one was General Olivier Armstrong. He didn't even try to hide the smirk as he took her hand.

"General Armstrong."

"Führer Mustang," she addressed as they started moving. "I guess I have to congratulate you."

"I appreciate it."

Her face darkened. "Mess it up just once, you lucky son of a bitch, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

He smiled in return; this wasn't a surprise to him at all. "Is that a threat to the Führer, General?"

"Just a warning."

He nodded and found Riza in the crowd waiting for her turn. "Don't worry, though. I already made someone promise to shoot me if I stray from the correct path."

Finally, he was able to dance with his dearest subordinate. She donned an elegant black gown since the dress code was formal wear rather than the military uniform. The only exception was the newly-ranked Führer, who was also required to carry all of his badges in sight on the blue fabric.

"You made it, Führer," she said happily.

"We made it," he corrected her.

They swayed silently; there was still too much attention on him for them to feel at ease. But it was their first dance together with him as the Führer, and they enjoyed it greatly, etching the moment in their memories to always remember it. Their time was short, however; he had to move on and take another woman for a round. Among them were Winry Rockbell-Elric and Gracia Hughes, but they were followed by other female military officers and wives of the higher-ups whom he hadn't even met before. If he could have been honest, he would have stopped after Riza.

Eventually, everyone sat at their tables and had an exquisite dinner while seeing a few entertaining shows. Roy's table occupants weren't the most fun of the room, unfortunately. But the assignments were, however, politically correct. With him were the ex-Führer Grumman, the young Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao; General Armstrong, Lieutenant General Douglas and, thanks to his insistent requests during the past few weeks, Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye, who accepted to join him at the table as his personal assistant and bodyguard rather than his friend and second-in-command.

Jean Havoc and his second-time pregnant wife Rebecca, Fuery, Breda and Falman had a table for themselves not far from his. Edward sat at another with his wife and kids, as well as Alphonse, May Chang and Lan Fan.

"So the North-East joint winter training will be held at Briggs this year, then," Olivier said. "What about the South-West one?"

"We're still deciding upon the place," Douglas answered. "But South City looks the most likely."

"I see."

"How are the preparations going for the Xingese New Year, Emperor?" Riza asked Ling. "I hear they are impressive celebrations."

"Oh, indeed, they are. We celebrate for over two weeks and the streets become an incredible scenery; traditional decorations wherever you look. There are public shows of martial arts, alkahestry, dances and theatrical representations of historical events. You should come and see it for yourself one day."

She smiled. "I'd really love to."

"And the food! You just have to taste that food!"

"I have!" Grumman interrupted. "Such exotic flavors!"

Ling Yao's eyes brightened up. "I know! There's Chow mein, Kung Pao chicken, Won Ton soup!"

Riza wished she knew what he was talking about, but she could just smile kindly at his excitement.

"All of that sounds delicious," Roy said. "But now, if you'll excuse me," he said as he got up. "I feel like dancing tonight more than discussing these matters." He extended a hand towards Riza. "Lieutenant Colonel, would you join me?"

"Of course." She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor where he embraced her appropriately to follow the soft jazz rhythm.

Now he wouldn't have to abandon her quickly for his duty of dancing once with every woman; that had already been taken care of. If she allowed him (and he was sure she would), he would only dance with her for the rest of the night.

They heard the whispering, and noticed the looks the others gave them. They knew everything about the rumors that had traveled around the military, but they were never fazed by them. And tonight, with a historic change for Amestris, but also for Roy's life, he decided it wouldn't matter anymore. The Führer was dismissed of many of the rules by which he'd had to abide for the entirety of his career. That aspect had become, although not the only one and not the main, an important goal that fueled his will to reach the top.

"I can't thank you enough," he told her.

She smiled. "For sitting with you? I just didn't see what part I would be taking in a table full of politicians."

"No, but thanks for that too. And you better get used to it, anyway." She lifted an eyebrow. "I meant this day. My promotion. Nothing of this would have been possible without your involvement."

"And without yours, either. I don't think I could have become Führer on my own if I tried, you know."

He laughed. "Maybe not. But you'll work hand in hand with the Führer himself."

"Oh, of course. I'll still watch your back and make sure you don't procrastinate."

"I hardly do that anymore."

"I know."

He held her closer as they kept dancing.

"You know these past few months I've been traveling a lot, meeting people, participating in conferences and having interviews." She nodded; she knew just as much for she had been there. "I did everything in my power to gain the citizens' trust and support. Still I feel like something's missing."

"Something like what?"

He smirked. "You know my reputation as a philanderer."

She tried hard to hide a grin. "It's true. It was beneficial in the past, but it can't continue with you being the ruler of the country. It's degrading, really."

"And therefore, I know exactly what I have to do to change that."

"Please, enlighten me."

"I'll finally follow Hughes' advice to get myself a wife."

She was so surprised she skipped a step, and he had to hold her tighter to prevent her from tumbling. "Oh… well… it's certainly the best way to be seen as a decent man and give a good example to the young ones." She lowered her head to avoid eye-contact. "And I have no doubt hundreds of women would want to become the new Führer's wife. Many of them must be smart enough to fit the role."

"I don't think you're paying attention, Lieutenant Colonel. I don't have the time nor the intention to start dating women."

She frowned in confusion. "You already have someone in mind?"

He neared his face to hers and tightened his grip, making her face him. Then he spoke in a low voice, so only she could hear. "How about the one woman who has been through hell and back with me?"

She froze and stared at him in shock. It couldn't be what she thought! "You don't mean…?"

He smiled confidently. "Can you do me a favor?" She blinked in confusion as he took something from his pocket and put it covertly in her hand, which she then fisted. "Would you go to my room and wait for me? I can't exactly leave my own party without saying goodbye to some people."

"Wait, you're leaving? So early?"

"Please."

After a moment of hesitation, she sighed. "Alright."

He left her side and she opened her hand to see the object. It was a key for room 611. Since it was a hotel, the event's assistants had the possibility of getting a room for themselves if so they wished. It was particularly useful for those inebriate enough to be unable to drive home, or those who stayed the entire night and preferred to rest for a while before leaving. Roy's team and closest friends had all decided beforehand to get rooms so they could have a more relaxed and personal breakfast together the following morning.

Riza wondered briefly if she should tell anyone that she was leaving for the night, too; since she anticipated the very private conversation she was about to have with Roy would last a long while. Her friend Rebecca seemed to be having an interesting conversation with the men in her table. The Elrics also seemed to be entertained, and she didn't want to bother Gracia or Elicia, so she finally abandoned the banquet hall and went to the sixth floor of Central Palace.

She didn't show it on the outside, but internally she was nervous. Roy had been quite clear with his proposal, and with everything they'd gone through together and the insinuations she had tried to ignore in the past but couldn't, she guessed she should have seen it coming. She wasn't happy, though; even if there was no doubt in her heart of her feelings for him. There were many things in her mind that prevented her from enjoying the moment and getting her hopes up.

However, the talk was imminent and they owed it to each other. They had evaded the topic for years but actions had spoken where words could not. And despite her worries and fears about it, she was eager to tell him what she had kept in her chest for a lifetime, and listen to his own confession as well. So she finally entered Roy's room, which was across from hers, and waited for him.


End file.
